The force
by sophiesaurus1
Summary: Jeca Crack!Fic - Benji isn't home and suddenly Jesse has a brilliant idea involving a lightsaber and a darth vader helmet.


Beca lay naked on the unmade bed, breathlessly panting as she came down from her first wave of pleasure. Jesse had a grin on his face, somewhat proud of his achievement. It was now that the DJ was hoping they would fall lovingly asleep together in each other's arms but it seemed the male had other ideas.  
He glanced mischievously towards Benji's empty side of the room (That kid had disappeared off for the evening, god knows where) and more specifically; his lightsaber collection.  
"Hey Becaw" He murmured softly, stirring the brunette from her tired daze. She looked up, and simply nodded in acknowledgement instead of actually replying.  
"I've got an idea, be right back!" He said enthusiastically. He jumped from the bed, sauntered to Benji's side and casually grabbed a lightsaber from its wall stand.

He pressed the on switch, causing it to fill the room with a dim blue glow. Beca stared in confusion.  
"It's a lightsaber…and?" She questioned, still not sure of Jesse's motives.  
The excitable boy smirked "and what shape is it?" He replied, casually tracing the tip of the toy with his hand in a rather erotic fashion.  
"Kind of like a dick I suppose…" Suddenly Beca's eyes grew wide. Mostly in disbelief but partially because the idea of getting fucked with a lightsaber was so ridiculously nerdy that it turned her on incredibly.  
"Wait, what if Benji finds out?" she said, her breath hitching as Jesse slowly brought the glowing blue plastic to the edge of her dripping cunt.  
"He should be honoured to find out that his limited edition signed lightsaber has been inside my girlfriend." Jesse said huskily as he rammed the end of the toy deep into Beca.

The brunette almost collapsed as the sizeable object filled her (It was definitely bigger than Jesse's dick, that's for sure) and began to thrust in and out of her at immense pace. The grunts elicited from Jesse showed that this wasn't just about pleasuring his girlfriend; he too got a kick out of it.  
"Do you feel the force?" He whispered huskily into Beca's ear. The darth vader helmet he had also grabbed from the various collection of memorabilia made his breathing deep and heavy and his voice to be insufferably dominant over the small woman who was now rocking her hips harder and harder against the plastic lightsaber.

"Ugh, Jesse" Beca moaned, her hands now wrapped around his, urging for more friction. Jesse paused for a moment, teasing his girlfriend. "Call me vader." He whispered sensually, smiling at his girlfriend's squirm to feel the intense thrusting again.  
"Do it." He demanded forcefully as he began to edge the plastic away. He saw the loss in Beca's eyes and now feeling the guilt, he sighed a little before ramming the toy back in. The sudden gasp that escaped beca's lips was soon replaced by her breathy voice.  
"Oh my god, vader!" She murmured, her stretched insides ready to burst. Jesse growled, pushing harder and deeper than he did before, putting his all into fucking his girlfriend with this once pristine replica.  
With a final grunt, Beca's muscles tensed tightly around the lightsaber. Her restrained screams of his name echoed the room as she shook uncontrollably, the orgasm rippling through her with such an intense force that her knees gave way and she collapsed on the bed. She rode it out, Jesse slowly extracting the toy and hungrily licking her juices off it after he carelessly discarded the helmet by throwing it across the room.

Without a flicker of hesitation, he wiped the used and abused lightsaber with his shirt that led on the floor before carefully replacing it in its rightful place, switching it off so the room was now pitch black.

He cuddled up to the exhausted DJ on the bed, lightly planting his lips on hers.  
"So, what did you think?" He asked, intrigued about the 'out of this world' experience from his girlfriend's perspective."  
"Impressive, it was." She replied with a giggle, doing a lazy impression of yoda. She yawned and rested her head on Jesse's chest.  
"In time you will call me master." The boy joked, quoting Return of the Jedi effortlessly.  
"Ugh, isn't Vader enough for you? Getting an ego on your lightsaber now, are we?"  
"I'm very proud of it." Jesse stated, pouting a little.  
"I'm sure you are." Beca deadpanned in reply, closing her eyes to finally get some much needed rest.


End file.
